1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for verifying a credit/debit card transaction. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of a voice identification mechanism to analyze a consumer""s information to verify user identity.
2. Description of the Invention
Most retail stores, restaurants, and other businesses providing credit card transactions for effectuating a sale need to have an accurate process of customer identification to avoid fraudulent transactions. In a typical credit or debit card, the consumer presents the card to the cashier during a check out or at the point of sale when the purchases are made. The cashier then checks the signature or picture located in the back of the credit card to verify the user""s identity. If a debit card is used, the consumer is requested to punch in his or her own secret pin number to receive approval from the card issuing company. Despite all these precautionary attempts to prevent illegal transactions, credit card frauds are rampant in many business establishments. What is needed, therefore, is a system for more effectively verifying the identification of credit card users at a lower cost, so that participating merchants and consumers can experience enhanced security.
The present invention is directed to an authentication system located at the point of sale to allow a voice verification process for authenticating the user""s identity.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a voice authentication system for authorizing a user to obtain access to one or more services provided by a remote service provider system. The system includes an input means for prompting the user to speak a plurality of words; a processor operative under the control of a program stored therein and responsive to the receipt of the spoken words from the user and the transmission of the spoken words to the service provider system; a voice browser controlled by the processor for establishing a communication channel to transmit the spoken words by the user to the service provider system; and, a voice recognition means controlled by the processor for recognizing the spoken words by the user, wherein the service provider system determines that the user is an authorized user if the spoken words by the user match a pre-recorded voice reference data stored in the service providing system.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of providing a voice authentication process, the method including the steps of: storing a number of voice inputs to generate a voice reference data in a database of a remote service provider system; initiating a call connection to obtain access to one or more services to the remote service provider system; prompting the user by the service provider system to speak at least one word corresponding to the voice inputs used to create the voice reference data; comparing the spoken word by the user to said voice inputs stored in the voice reference data to establish a match; if a match is not established, prompting the user to speak again; and, if a match is established, enabling the user to access said one or more services provided by the service provider system.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a system for authorizing a user to perform a commercial transaction provided by a service provider system. The system includes an input means for prompting said user to speak one or more words, a processor and a voice browser that can establish a communication channel to transmit words to a remote system. The system also includes a voice recognition means at the remote system. The service provider system determines that the user is authorized to perform the commercial transaction based upon an indication, received by the voice browser, as to whether the words voice match predetermined voice reference data.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a point of sale terminal. The terminal includes a voice input device for inputting voice data of a user and an input device for inputting information related to a credit or debit card transaction requested by the user. The terminal also includes means for verifying that the user is an authorized user of the credit or debit card.
These and other advantages will become apparent to those skilled in this art upon reading the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.